1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature measurement method and a temperature measurement circuit, and more particularly, to a temperature measurement method and a temperature measurement circuit for compensating measurement errors of a positive temperature coefficient characteristic caused by errors of a reference voltage according to a negative temperature coefficient characteristic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Temperature measurement is a widely used process. Temperature control is needed not only during a production process of an electronic product, but also to enable finished electronic products to be able to measure their temperature themselves. For example, a computer needs to monitor the temperature of its CPU, and a motor controller needs to get the temperature of its power driver IC.
Most temperature sensors adopt positive temperature coefficient voltage measuring methods, wherein a voltage value is linearly increased as the temperature increases. If there is a voltage error, the measured temperature will become inaccurate such that it is higher than the correct value by a few degrees. For example, if there is a +1% voltage error, the error in the measured temperature may be about 2˜4° C. Hence, how to provide an accurate temperature sensor has become one of the most important topics in this field.